


Give a Little, Get a Little

by QuickedWeen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bisexual Character, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Female Louis Tomlinson, Male Harry Styles, Mildly Dubious Consent, Renaissance Faires, Sex Magic, Spells & Enchantments, implied bisexuality, knight louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-01-23 10:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21318550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickedWeen/pseuds/QuickedWeen
Summary: The newest addition to the annual Renaissance Faire's jousting tournament is Dame Louis of Avalon. She loves the faire, but more importantly, she loves the fact that she now has a regular acting gig. What she doesn't expect is that there's real magic in the air in the form of a shop keeper who sells some rather unusual souvenirs.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 83
Collections: 1D Niche Fic Fest





	Give a Little, Get a Little

**Author's Note:**

> Dub/con tag content help/warning in the end notes!
> 
> As always thanks to the people who are with me every day <3

Louis Tomlinson steadied her breathing as she pulled her mother’s SUV off the smooth pavement and onto the dirt road that disappeared between the trees lining the public parking lot. It was early still, an hour and a half before the ticket gate would open for the fifth weekend that season and her call time wasn’t for another hour after that, but she wanted to get a headstart.

As King Richard’s Faire’s first female knight of the realm, Louis always felt like she had something a little extra to prove. She liked to arrive early, train harder, fight cleaner, and just generally beat her male colleagues. Everything live and “on stage” was scripted, of course, but backstage she could still set an example. And anything she did she saw as paving the way for the festival to hire future female knights.

Honestly, she loved being a knight. She loved the awed looks on the faces of little girls around the festival, she loved the atmosphere, the exercise, almost everything about it. When she was a child she came to the fair with her family every year and had gotten an early taste for the lifestyle. Many years later, she was receiving regular casting notices because she had taken a few drama classes in college, and one came through for King Richard’s. 

She knew how to ride a horse more than competently from working on a farm in the summer growing up, she knew how to stage fight properly, surely she could be taught the rest. On a whim, she had auditioned and the panel had loved her. She was right, ultimately, that she could be trained on all the rest of it. That meant learning the hybrid Elizabethan language used, and what her costume should look like, and the principles of _real_ chivalry.

Five weeks in, there was one thing she didn’t love. The men. A lot of them were somewhere between neutral and well-meaning, usually they were part of the population that had just come along because their friends or girlfriend had dragged them. 

Then there were the nerds. Louis didn’t mind most nerds at all—she was a knight at a Renaissance festival—but sometimes even she had her limit. That limit for her was the grown men who looked like they had never seen the sun before, but would stand at the edge of the ring leering at her and making rude comments as soon as she was within earshot. Even then it was all talk especially when she was usually astride a thousand-pound horse, and they could never get close enough to her to actually do anything.

Louis was lucky in that regard, because whenever she roamed through the crowd it was on said horse so she could maintain her distance, and then she had the choice of coming down to the barrier of the tournament ring to meet all of the kids that wanted to say hello.

Her colleagues that worked the grounds wearing tight corsets that lifted their breasts to their chins and showed off their waists and bums didn’t have it that easy. Louis heard many tales of leers and passing brushes-of-the-hand by accident.

There were only a few weekends left of the festival so there was only so much more she would need to put up with from the male visitors. She could only take so many roses being thrown at her with expectations attached. Some of the women who had paid attention to her had been promising but nothing ever came of it. Disappointing.

Louis wasn’t going to lie and say the attention she received as the first female knight was a total downside. She really did enjoy it, just not from the much ruder men.

Oh, well. She remained single nonetheless. 

It was for precisely that reason that she didn’t always dress for her part in the show right away. There was a particular vendor, a new vendor to the faire this year—she hadn’t remembered ever seeing her before—and for some reason, Louis couldn’t stay away from the shop. She ditched her bag of equipment in the trailer for the knights and hurried out to where everyone was preparing for the visitors to start entering the grounds at any moment.

The woman, the new vendor, was a glassblower. Her shop was always stifling from the heat of the fire and she made beautiful, intricate inlaid designs of anything under the sun. Bowls, goblets, candle holders, all of them incredible.

One item she kept hidden away from younger, more prying eyes had drawn Louis to it immediately the first weekend.Something that took her breath away when she looked at it and would aid her in her singledom if she ever gave in and bought it.

It was a dildo. A delicate, but actually quite thick and sturdy, clear, glass dildo with preserved flowers running through the shaft.

When she reached the stand, Louis made a beeline for it.

She moved the black velvet veil aside and let the same feeling of awe wash over her as it always did. The force of it made her stomach flip and her skin tingle. If she was honest, other parts of her tingled too, but she tried to ignore that.

Ignoring it was difficult, though, if only because it was outside the norm for her. In general, Louis hadn’t ever been a huge fan of “self-love.” Sure, she got off every once in a while but it was tough for her without a partner. Louis knew what she liked, had accepted it a long time ago, and what she liked was power. Whether it was a man or woman she was sleeping with, her thrill came from the response her partner gave her. It was a fairly simple equation, but one that was difficult to recreate with a one night stand or any sort of battery-operated boyfriend. 

All of that meant she hadn’t been with anyone else in a while. Normally, she took the edge off by rubbing out a quick one before bed, but this unusual glass dildo called to her in a way she didn’t fully understand.

“Are you going to buy it this time? Or just keep gawking at it?”

The raspy voice of the stall owner made Louis jump as it cut through the stillness of the morning, the quiet of pre-gate opening before the storm.

“I don’t know,” Louis replied, feeling defensive. She just really liked it and there was something monumentally awkward about discussing the purchase of a dildo from the person who made it with their own hands. 

Louis hunched her shoulders and dug her fists into the front pocket of her hoodie to try and avoid the conversation.

“The price isn’t going to change.” The woman continued to putter around finishing her opening routine. Louis knew it pretty well by now.

“I always expect you’ll have sold it by the time I come back,” Louis admitted, shrugging her shoulders. She was a twenty-seven-year-old woman. She could have a perfectly normal conversation about artisan sex toys.

The woman stopped what she was doing, the beads on her skirt tinkling with the abrupt movement. She stared at Louis shrewdly for a long time until Louis began to grow uncomfortable under the weight of her gaze.

“No.” 

That was all she said before she went back to going about her business.

Louis scoffed at her decisiveness. All of the costumes sold at the faire costs hundreds of dollars, and most of the visitors there could definitely afford a high priced item like the dildo without breaking a sweat.

Plus, everyone knew that people who went to a Ren Faire were more sexually adventurous. That was a proven fact. Wasn’t it?

Either way, Louis knew her days of admiring the toy were numbered.

Once she finally tore herself away, the gates had opened. She ducked behind the nearest staff pathway and took the back way around the grounds to the trailer. Because she had some extra time, she stopped to watch some of the big cats for the show prowl in their cages backstage.

When she reached the trailer, her friend Niall was already getting his equipment on to prepare for the day.

“Still haven’t bought it yet, have you?” he asked Louis as she passed him.

“Go away, Neil.” She knew he hated that name, so she only saved it for special occasions.

The two knights had met in boot camp and rehearsals before the faire over the summer. Niall had been the most welcoming of the other knights by far. Everyone else had been cool with her being there and being a woman, but Niall had been the most friendly of all her new compatriots.

Unfortunately, that all meant that when the faire started, they had gone around together to check out the vendor stalls, so he had been there when Louis first discovered her fascination with the dildo, and he definitely hadn’t let her forget it.

Louis went through the motions to check out the equipment on her horse, making sure the costume ties were properly done up before securing her own. She was moving entirely by rote, trying to psyche herself up for the long day ahead.

***

The entire ride down to Carver, Harry had been trying to keep his eyes open. The sun was beaming in the car window and Liam was happily bopping along to his favorite new song. In the passenger seat next to him, Perrie was singing just as loudly.

Harry begrudgingly took a sip of his iced coffee. He was really excited to go, he couldn’t deny that. It was just way too early in the morning.

They made it to the grounds with time to spare, managed to get a great parking space, and joined the crowd of spectators lined up in the direct sunlight waiting to watch the little sketch that always started the proceedings. Everything about it was kitschy and cheesy, it was never going to be anything other than what it was, but that was okay. Harry enjoyed the lighthearted bawdiness of it.

The “King” gallantly listed everything that was on offer for the day. The royal parade and various jousting tournaments were part of the day’s overarching narrative involving the King and Queen and members of the royal court. Harry liked the jousting shows, they were always tons of fun to watch. He made a mental note to check the schedule for the day.

The first stop was getting Perrie a flower crown. She picked her color out fairly quickly but then proceeded to hem and haw for another few minutes. While she did, one of the crowns caught Harry’s eye. It was simple with just flowers and vines but instead of being one single color it was a mix of different pastel-colored roses.

He reached a hand up to play with the satin ribbons hanging from the bottom of the crown, and like a panther, Perrie emerged from the shadows to pounce.

“You should get that one,” she said, grinning devilishly.

“What? No.” Outwardly he scoffed, but inwardly he didn’t think he would need that much more convincing.

“It’s only twenty bucks. YOLO.”

Harry rolled his eyes at her. “I hate that you just said that.”

“Get. The. Crown!” she crowed as she snatched it from his hands and pushed past him dragging him behind her as she approached the register.

Harry sighed and gave in. As soon as he placed the crown on his curls, he couldn’t deny that he felt more feminine and beautiful. It was nice to be in an environment where no one would look twice at him when he was dressed this way.

The rest of the morning passed by with the three of them deciding their schedule and taking everything in as they made their way to the first show of the day. The woods quickly began to fill up with life and bustling activity as more and more people poured in through the tree-lined entrance, cut off from the world outside the forest.

Liam and Perrie both mentioned that they were starting to get hungry so as they left the first show, they headed off in the direction of the central food stalls.

On the way, they ran into a crowd.

“Right,” Liam drew out as a thought dawned on him and he consulted their schedule. “There’s a tournament on now that started right at noon.”

“Cool,” Harry hummed as he looked around the fence to see if there was a reasonable opening for them to stand. He started to move towards one of the open gaps he found so they could watch when Perrie squealed in his ear behind him.

“Lady knight. There is a lady knight!” she started slapping their shoulders and Liam kept walking calmly, but Harry stopped dead in his tracks.

She was incredible. The lady knight was sitting up high in her saddle as she began cantering around the outside of the ring with her sword held out to try and collect the rings the squires were holding.

Her hair was cropped short against her head and she was laden with armor. Holy shit. Harry wanted to fall to the ground and worship at her feet. Crawl around on his hands and knees just for her to stare down her nose at him and find him entirely unworthy of her magnificent presence.

Harry blushed fiercely as he rushed to catch up to his friends. Perrie was still clapping her hands and bouncing up and down at the idea of the knight even existing. They settled behind a few layers of people in the crowd and tried to pick up the plot of the show even though they were coming in the middle.

“Dame Louis of Avalon has won the first round!” the announcer cried out over the microphone. The female knight and occupier of Harry’s new day dreams beamed as she thrust her sword in the air, the contours of her biceps glistening in the midday sun.

Those arms could easily hold him down in his place while she had her way with him.

Harry needed to lay down.

Preferably while the lady knight sat on his face.

Harry squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed his hands over said face trying to will away his filthy internal monologue. There was no explanation for what had gotten into him. Normally his thoughts were a little more clean and pure. Not entirely, but he had some self-control.

They watched the rest of the show and the crowd went wild at the end when Dame Louis won. Harry didn’t move as everyone standing around for the show started to clear away, continuing on to other activities. He followed her movements as she rode over to the side of the ring, away from where the other knights were exiting, and dismounted with one smooth graceful motion.

Dame Louis was only a few yards away from them getting closer by the second, but Harry finally understood why she didn't leave when a few moments later some little kids came up to the other side of the fence to greet her and take pictures with her. Harry was getting weaker by the second; Dame Louis was strong and lithe and beautiful and kind. He was overwhelmed.

Liam and Perrie were urging Harry on so he reluctantly blinked away the image of the lady knight and followed them to their next destination. They got their meal tickets and ordered their food while Perrie managed to snag a table right next to the open aerial acrobatics show.

Once they had all eaten, Liam spread the map and schedule out across the surface of the table so they could decide what they wanted to hit next. There was a glass blowing demonstration scheduled for 1 pm that sounded quite interesting to Harry, and Perrie mentioned she wanted to check out the little shops that dotted the grounds as well. 

Harry mentally tracked the schedule and realized that would leave them free and clear if they wanted to catch the second joust of the day. He should throw out the idea just to see what they would say, but he had to be casual and strategic about it. Convincing then to spend time going to two jousts was going to be a stretch, there was no way he would be able to convince them to wait for the third as it was slated to start well after they wanted to be on their way back home. Their friend Maggie was having a Halloween party that night and they would need to go home to shower and get ready.

As they were clearing up their things from lunch, a horn trumpeted loudly and slightly off-key while the fake town crier announced the arrival of the royal parade. Harry didn’t think much of it until he looked up and saw that the King and Queen—as any true royal household of the past would have—the monarchs were traveling with their knights.

Harry’s knight—Dame Louis—sat proud in her saddle like the incredible knight she was. He blindly followed Liam and Perrie as they reached the trail through the grounds just as the procession was approaching.

Unfortunately, King Richard’s was out in the woods—a setting it was famous for—which meant there were tree roots. Everywhere. They were so ubiquitous, it was a wonder Harry with his gangly limbs and too-big feet _hadn’t _taken a tumble yet.

But, no. The universe was saving it for the perfect moment. The exact moment that the gorgeous knight trotted into view. 

Harry was too busy watching her and the sharp angle of her nose as she eyed the crowd as though she really was protecting her king and queen. Meanwhile, the toe of Harry's boot hit a loose stone and his stomach flipped in on itself as he went tumbling into the path.

Dame Louis was quicker on her feet—or on her horse, Harry supposed—than anyone else and she stopped the animal quickly, handling them carfeully to make sure they didn’t get spooked. Harry kept his feet under himself enough that he didn’t go completely ass over teakettle, but he was still absolutely _ mortified_. 

“Hello,” his knight rasped from up on her perch. She was eyeing Harry with open amusement as his cheeks burned hot enough to power a small city. “I like your flower crown.”

“Hi… Um. Thanks,” he replied breathlessly, reaching up to steady the crown to make sure it hadn’t been dislodged. He also wished the ground would open up and swallow him whole, but at least his crown was straight. 

"Harry, are you alright?" Perrie's voice sounded like it was echoing down a long tunnel.

The knight’s blue eyes sparkled, trapping Harry where he stood with Perrie’s hand on his shoulder to steady him after he tripped while she hovered with concern.

The faire bustled around them but the spell wasn’t truly broken until the announcer of the parade made a comment about the procession grinding to a halt, deepening Harry’s mortification.

Dame Louis didn’t take her gaze off Harry for a moment as she redirected her horse and trotted away to resume her place in the parade.

Well. _That_ happened.

Harry’s throat was as dry as the Sahara desert as he blinked and looked sheepishly at Liam and Perrie. Their stares burned, but he didn’t say anything as they resumed their walk to the glass-blowing demonstration. Harry’s face was flaming red and it felt like everyone was staring at him. The worst part was, he could feel the arousal tugging deep in the pit of his stomach and all that he could do was concentrate on willing his erection away. It wouldn’t be too obvious in his tight black jeans because the bottom hem of his blouse gave him a little coverage, but that was only as long as he didn’t get completely hard.

They made it to the stall for the demonstration but Harry was still wildly distracted by his encounter with Dame Louis.

Liam and Perrie oohed and aahed with the rest of the onlookers as the woman carefully sculpted a small vase to match the others that were scattered around the shop. After the glass had completely lost the glow of the heat she laid it on a towel next to her and the crowd began to disperse. Some people stood around asking questions but Harry couldn’t keep any thoughts in his head at the moment so he began to wander deeper into the shop.

There was a small tucked away corner of the stall and as Harry studied the pieces on display he ended up there rather aimlessly. A glass case in the corner was draped with black velvet and there was a weight on top of it covering the items that might have been on display at some point. A large swath of more of the velvet fabric was draped across the top at the very end. 

It didn’t look like there was anything else in the case, and normally Harry would never in a million years be nosy or rude, but for some reason, he couldn’t stop himself as he reached up and pulled the cloth at the end aside.

When he saw what was underneath, he gasped audibly and quickly let his grip on the fabric go as it draped effortlessly back into place.

That was a dildo.

Harry darted a look over his shoulder to make sure no one else had caught a glimpse of the explicit piece. It really was a shame Harry’s reflexes were so quick. The dildo looked beautiful and he… kind of… well, he wanted to study it and get a closer look.

“Would you like to see it?”

Harry jumped when the shopkeeper popped up from behind the display case. He gaped at her, adrenaline pumping through his veins.

“You can’t just take it out,” he hissed.

The woman shrugged at him like he was the crazy one. “Why not? It’s my shop.”

Harry sputtered for a moment and she began to take it out anyway. She very carefully used the black cloth that had been hiding it from view to pick it up, draw it out of the case, and present it to Harry. He would have been mortified - again - if he hadn’t been so fascinated by the floral inlay. Inlaid… inside the dick. 

There was something about the object that was thrumming with life. Harry couldn’t see it, but he could feel it as he leaned closer and closer to study the details.

He had never—well, that wasn’t to say he hadn’t thought about using—but he hadn’t ever—on himself. Once with an old girlfriend, they had talked about maybe—but that had never come to fruition.

“What is your name?” the shopkeeper asked him. Point blank.

“Harry,” he whispered as he continued to stare at the artisan sex toy, unable to look away.

“Touch it, Harry. Hold it in your hands.” The shopkeeper’s hushed voice enveloped him in a shroud of imagined comfort. She was egging him on and Harry found he couldn’t possibly ignore such a direct order.

Mesmerized, he reached his hand out and wrapped his palm around the shaft of the glass dildo. It felt inexplicably warm in his hand and there was a little spark when he first made contact, but he was probably imagining things.

“Harry?” Perrie’s voice carried across the shop and startled Harry out of his reverie so violently that he almost dropped the glass object in his hand, shoving it back into the waiting velvet cloth lining the woman’s grip.

Harry shook himself out of his trance and turned around to answer Perrie, promptly shoving all thoughts of glass inlaid with flowers to the back of his mind.

***

As soon as she was back in the green room, Louis shed the top layers of her costume until she was down to just her tank top. She kept her breeches on because it was a lot harder to take them on and off especially after she started sweating.

It was a temperate day, but they had been out in the sun riding and doing the royal procession, and she worked with a bunch of stinky boys so the fan being on was a necessity at all times.

The boy she had seen in the crowd today, the one that had tripped but was only concerned about his flower crown. Harry, was it? Louis was pretty sure he wasn’t a stinky boy. She was pretty sure he smelled like wildflowers.

She wanted to find out what his skin tasted like while she peeled the layers of clothes away from his body.

Jeeze, it really was hot in the green room. She turned her body towards the big box fan again.

Louis was a consummate professional, she didn’t think about guests like that for the most part, but something about the boy was androgynous in the most fascinating way. He was broad-shouldered, and his pecs were pronounced, but she could only see them because the delicate fabric of his silk blouse was split open to frame them perfectly. She couldn’t figure him out entirely, but she wanted him. Wanted to get to know him.

The more she thought about him, the hotter her body temperature ran. Soon she was fanning herself to try and will away the want, but it was buried under her skin becoming a constant ache.

The trappings of knighthood noticeably suffocated her for the first time as she got back into costume, her nipples sensitive against her breastplate every time she moved. She didn’t even want to think about the saddle until it was an absolute necessity.

The afternoon shows were going to be hell.

Just as she suspected, thirty minutes later Louis was a quivering mess, perpetually on edge as she and her fellow knights exited the ring. Oddly enough, the actual jousting had been fine, but every time she wasn’t “on” so to speak, her thoughts wandered to the boy from earlier.

It had taken her all of a few seconds to pick him out in the crowd. He was there again—on Louis’ designated side of the ring—with two people that were clearly his friends. The only question was if he was dating one of them. Based on all of Louis’ previous observation, it could have been either one. She would believe him if it turned out he was fucking the girl or the guy or both. All three of them were unfairly hot and too much for Louis to handle in her current state.

He was closer to the fence this time and Louis could feel his eyes on her the whole time which did absolutely nothing for her nipple sensitivity issue. A tide rose within her, this desire to force him down on the ground and ride his face until he begged for mercy. She couldn't stop it even if she tried.

Louis’ gaze caught a glimpse of the front of his jeans when he moved to adjust how he was standing which sparked another wave of creative positions they could end up trying. Almost all of them involving Louis riding that dick. 

What was _ happening _ to her? She couldn’t control her own thoughts. She had never been this lecherous in her whole life.

Now that the dick floodgates had opened, she could barely think of anything else for the rest of the show.

She needed to get off. Desperately. Never had she felt that more acutely. She needed that stupid glass dildo that haunted her dreams.

As soon as her brain connected her horniness to the dildo it was like a weight had lifted off her shoulders. She had a plan. An orgasm plan. She was finally going to put the money down for the glass dildo, and she was going to get off thinking about riding Harry with his flower crown on and silk ties around his wrists, helpless and pretty, and lusting after her so badly that he fought against his bonds just to get the chance to touch her…

She was getting off track.

There was plenty of time between this joust and the final one in the afternoon. The last was one definitely the least popular so she didn’t think Harry with his flower crown would be there to ratchet up her horniness again, but that didn’t matter as much. She could have a nice long session with her new dildo when she got home. Maybe light a few candles, play some nice music. A couple of rounds would help her take the edge off, finally. All she had to do was get through this charade and she could go buy the glass toy. She didn’t want to risk anyone else getting ahold of it before she did.

It was rare enough for Louis to disrobe between jousts once a day much less twice. Niall gave her a weird look as she vaulted off her horse and ran to strip down. She even took off her breeches this time, which she knew she was going to regret later but so be it.

“Christ, Lou. Where the fuck do you think you’re going?”

“I’ve got to run an errand,” she mumbled as she leaned down to take off her boots and slip her feet into her regular jeans.

“What, like to the gas station? Can you get me some Cheez-Its?”

Louis lifted her bum off the bench as she wiggled the jeans on, and tucked her feet into her worn old slip-on Vans. Once she was done up she sighed and slapped her hands on the tops of her thighs. “Not that kind of errand, Ni. My, um… my sister decided what she wanted for Christmas.”

She threw her hoodie on over her head and popped her aviators on as she grabbed her wallet.

Niall had been quiet for too long when it finally dawned on him what she was going to do and he gasped. Very loudly.

“Lou,” he said as he brought his hand up to his face in a poor imitation of a fainting southern debutante.

“It’s not what you think.”

Niall threw his head back and laughed. “It’s exactly what I think, but that’s alright I’ll let you off the hook this time. No judgment.”

Louis rolled her eyes at him one last time before she snuck out of the green room to one of the more discreet staff entrances.

She covered the familiar ground between the entrance and the glass blower’s shop quickly, making a beeline straight for the back of the shop. Checking over her shoulders both ways, she carefully lifted the corner of the black velvet cloth covering the display case.

Her heart dropped. 

It was gone. The beautiful, expensive, fascinating inlaid glass dildo meant for Louis as a cure for her newfound horniness was _ gone_.

She began searching the other cases for it as though the woman had somehow decided during the day to put the X-rated toy on display where all the children could see it.

“Don’t worry, dear,” the woman popped up out of nowhere behind the counter. Louis was so skittish she jumped a foot in the air. 

“Did you sell it?” Louis asked, her voice broken.

“Of course not! What did I just say? I said ‘Don’t worry.’” She pulled a white cardboard box up from behind the counter, already tied with twine. Sensing Louis’ apprehension, she untied the loose string and lifted the lid so that Louis could see the dildo sitting in the middle, resting on a nest of some extra black velvet. “There was no sense in having it out once it was ready.”

“What do you mean ready?” Louis asked skeptically as the adrenaline in her veins pumped hot and heavy with relief.

“Nothing, nothing. Just that you weren’t ready but now you are ready. So is the toy. The toy is ready. Now it’s yours.”

Louis stared at the woman, trying to make sure her suspicions were broadcast clearly on her face. “Ugh. Fine,” she replied as she shoved her credit card in the woman’s direction.

“Perfect. Let me know how it goes!” She waved to Louis again as she was on her way out of the shop, unable to fully process what the woman might have meant.

***

Harry was bored.

And a little drunk.

He was squished on a dilapidated brown couch somewhere in Cambridge while a Halloween party raged around him. It had reached the point in the evening where everyone was pretty drunk and people had started coupling up and making out in corners. He couldn’t believe they hadn’t evolved more since college.

At least they drank better booze now. He took a sip from his glass of something that resembled punch. It went down a lot smoother than the ones they used to drink.

There were still pockets of people standing around in slapped together costumes catching up and chatting the way one did when one was at a house party like this. 

The lights were dim and “Monster Mash” had played at least ten times and it was only—Harry looked at his watch—eleven o’clock.

All told it had been a pretty long day for him. They had returned to town from Carver around dinner time and had enough time to change and grab something to eat before they turned around to get to the party. He lifted his elbow onto the armrest as the girl squished in next to him carried on loudly with the person next to her.

He dropped his chin onto his fist as he let himself continue to people watch. The girl next to him was actually kind of cute. On any other night he might muster up the energy to start up a conversation, flirt, maybe get laid for the first time in a while. Tonight, he was so tired he didn’t stop himself as his eyelids slowly started to drift closed.

The two drinks he had already made a warmth settle in his veins, and he let himself bask in the odd sort of peacefulness one got from being still in the middle of a bustling, crowded room.

He might have even managed to fall asleep if he hadn’t felt something hot and fluttery lick the top of his dick at just that moment.

The rest of his body froze in place, but his eyes widen comically as he blinked back into consciousness.

There it was again.

Heat danced around the head of his soft dick for the second time. Harry reached down to cup himself on the outside of his jeans as he glanced around the room. He was not going to stay soft if that kept happening.

Muscles tight as he waited for the sensation to hit him again, Harry darted his gaze around the room to see if anyone was watching him while he cupped his crotch. Everyone seemed to be lost in their own worlds and he wasn’t sure when his friends would come back to look for him. 

For the moment, it had been long enough that it felt like the sensation wasn’t going to come back. He was safe.

***

When Louis got home from the faire she was gross and sweaty and horny and all she wanted to do was get in bed and play with her new toy. She had been in a constant state of horniness for hours and she needed to do something, anything to take the edge off.

She climbed up the stairs to her apartment building and trudged her gear up to her apartment. Shower, food, bed. 

She set her bag on the couch and carefully pulled out the box with the glass in it. As she moved into her bedroom she stripped down, placing the box where she would be able to reach it when she was ready.

Once she was naked under the pounding hot spray of her shower, she felt the persistent itch of arousal that had been abated somewhat, flare back to life seemingly out of nowhere. She scrubbed down her heated, sensitive skin before rinsing off, now more than ever eager to get back into her bedroom.

When she finally straightened her covers out and laid down with the dildo carefully nestled in its box on the blanket next to her right hand, she took a few deep breaths.

It was only upon exhaling the last one that she realized she could hear a muted, thumping bass line.

Ugh. “Monster Mash?” Seriously? Her downstairs neighbors couldn’t have been a little bit more original in their choice of Halloween music?

She tried to put the disruption out of her mind as she settled down into her pillows. Unable to ignore the burning need, she lifted the glass out of the box to hold it above her chest and study it.

Belatedly, she realized this was the first time she was truly holding it in her hands. The sensation surprised her. It almost felt as though it was… alive somehow. It didn’t feel cool to the touch like she had imagined it would.

Tentatively, she brought the head of it to her lips, barely brushing it across them before she reached out her tongue and licked the glass. Again, it felt much more real than she imagined so she needed to try again, darting her tongue out for a second, more bold swipe, teasing the head against her lips.

She pulled it away from her mouth to study it again as though that sort of direct contact could have changed it in some way. Satisfied that it hadn’t, Louis put the dildo down and reached into her nightstand for her lube. She should have gotten it out first but she hadn’t been think— Shit. Her lube wasn’t in there.

Louis sighed heavily as she let her arms fall to her sides. She knew she had some lube around there somewhere. After she racked her brain for a few moments she remembered she had gotten a new bottle awhile back and just hadn’t bothered to replace it in her drawer.

It clearly had been too long since she had done this.

Not bothering to cover her nudity, Louis double-checked that the dildo was safe on her bed before rolling off and darting through her apartment to her bathroom where she had stuffed the CVS bag with her various new toiletry supplies under the sink.

Her hand landed on the lube and she cried out with her success, scurrying back to her bedroom ignoring the cool air as it kissed her skin.

Trying to settle back down, she went through her breathing exercises again as she tried not to touch the diamond-tipped points her nipples had become between her overwhelming arousal and the chill.

Normally she needed some sort of aid like a video to help her, but this time she let a video start to play in her mind of her with Harry, the flower-bedecked spectator from earlier. 

Louis brought her fingers up to begin playing with her nipples. She pinched her right one and began rolling it around. On any other day that would serve as a way to get her going, but tonight it was almost too much.

She could feel how wet she was, but just to make sure, she reached her hand down bypassing her clit to feel it for herself. She probably needn’t have bothered with the lube, but she had already taken the time to get it and it would always feel more pleasurable.

It felt almost sacrilegious to coat this beautiful piece of art with drug store lube to fuck herself, but she was too horny to care at that point. She would just be careful about cleaning it tomorrow.

She made sure the dildo was coated with lube before wiping the excess off her hand onto the sheet next to her. That was it, she was finally going to use it.

Purposefully, she dragged the head of the dildo from her sternum down the front of her torso towards her clit, stopping there for a moment to tease herself before lining the toy up at her entrance.

Because the glass was so smooth and she was so wet, she only had to dance around her entrance for a moment before the head of the dildo slid into her.

As soon as the toy entered Louis, an electrical current ran through her and she gasped loudly, the sound echoing off the walls of her bedroom. Her body was frozen, she didn’t have time to react or touch her clit or anything before she rocketed through her first orgasm.

Her blood was singing with pleasure and her throbbing skin was too tight and she was locked in the same position, her hand poised, barely holding the head of the toy inside her.

What the hell was that?

***

Harry got up off the couch to go find Liam and Perrie. Clearly the booze had been messing with his head. He felt like… well… it was almost as though someone had licked his dick. And that was crazy because he was alone and his pants were definitely still on his body.

The sensation had only happened twice and then stopped. Maybe he had gotten too much sun exposure at the faire, or maybe he had gotten up too early, either way, his semi-conscious mind was freaking the fuck out.

The people hosting the party were the sort of friends of friends that Harry was vaguely aware of, so he didn’t know the apartment all that well, but he hedged his bets and headed for the kitchen where he finally found Perrie holding court.

“Perrie, I think—” Harry choked on his words and it felt like his legs got cut out from under him when he felt something touch his dick _ again_, only this time the sensation was much more acute. It felt like the whole head of his dick had been dipped in to warm water, but it was also _ tight_.

Harry sank to his knees leaning up against the cabinets and letting his head fall back. “Oh my _ god_,” he moaned as the blood pounded in his ears.

“Harry? Harry listen to me, hear my voice. Are you alright?” Liam was leaning over Harry and using his No Nonsense voice which usually meant that Harry had to listen very closely, but he couldn’t because the tight sensation around the head of his dick was pulsating like it was alive.

The sensation began to ebb away and Harry realized where he was and what he had been doing. Which was basically writhing around on the floor of someone else’s kitchen moaning in front of his friends.

He tried to get his vision to focus even while his brain wanted to concentrate on the pleasure. Perrie’s face and Liam’s face were both hovering over him at this point, and he could vaguely hear Liam saying he had only had a couple of beers.

“I’m okay, I’m okay,” Harry croaked out.

His friends did not look convinced.

Ignoring the impossible wet, hot, pleasure in his pants, Harry got his legs underneath him and clamored to stand up, using the kitchen counter as leverage. He could feel Liam try to get a grip on his arm to lift him, and he had to fight the instinct to shove him off. His skin felt like it didn’t belong to him, and he could have sworn he could feel every single molecule in the air.

“I just need to get some fresh air,” he said desperately as he stayed hunched over to hide the now-massive erection in his pants.

He pushed his way through the party on a mission to get to the front door and the nice quiet hallway so he could gather his thoughts and figure out what was happening to him.

***

Louis’ muscles were beginning to cramp from staying in the same position for so long. She had been so surprised by her first orgasm, she hadn’t known how to react. Now, her body had calmed down and her breathing had evened out, but arousal still pestered her and she couldn’t think about anything other than fucking the dildo deep into her pussy.

She pumped it in a teensy bit farther once, twice, then she let herself give in to her instincts and plunge it into her depths.

Normally, a pretty sedate masturbator, Louis once again shocked herself with the force of the gasp the action ripped from her throat. The dildo felt like it was molded to her pussy, like it was designed specifically to fill every part of her deep inside, and tease her g-spot at the same time.

Stars exploded behind her eyelids as she let her fingers feel the edge of the toy in her hands to see how much she had actually fit inside her. Given its thickness, there was still a fair amount of dildo that didn’t fit. Her whole body liked the idea of trying to force it in, deeper.

She experimented with thrusting it a few times as her eyes rolled back in her head and she gave in to the pleasure.

***

Harry white-knuckle gripped the hallway stair railing as his knees went week again. The sensation had gone from little exploratory touches around his head to completely engulfing his dick in seconds.

He was rock hard in his jeans and could feel dampness near the head of his dick where he was starting to leak into his briefs. The hallway had a light switch and Harry clawed the wall until he managed to turn it off, plunging the small stairwell into semi moon lit darkness.

It was late enough that he might remain undisturbed for a few minutes. Shoving himself in the corner of the landing, he unzipped his jeans and stuffed his hand down the front of his briefs. Of all days to actually wear underwear.

There was nothing on or around his dick that was out of the ordinary which meant he was still mystified as to why it felt like… Well, it felt like he was fucking someone if he was being honest. Only he was alone and he wasn’t.

But there it was, the retreating feeling like when he pulled out of a partner. He didn’t know why he was so sure it was a pussy that he was phantom-fucking, but that was the conclusion that stuck in his mind.

Once again the force wrapped itself completely around his dick. That was the other thing, he could _ feel _ the pressure. When he tried to jerk his hand over his dick a couple of times, still trapped in his pants and briefs against his hip, it felt wrong somehow and alien compared to the mysterious force. There was no other way to describe it, and clearly no way he could fight it, so as the pleasure built up deep within him, he kept his hand still but wrapped around himself within his briefs.

***

Louis’ whole body was shaking with the rhythm of her strokes. She was seeing stars every time the head of the dildo hit her g-spot, and she could barely keep her muscles from spasming out of control.

Normally, she preferred a vibrator on her clit when she got off, or just some good old fashioned fingers because she didn’t like having to think about how she was moving the toy when she wanted to give in and ride the wave. But tonight, it felt like the dildo had a mind of its own and her hand was merely there to guide it through the motions. She knew that wasn’t real, and she was the one thrusting, but it was the easiest and smoothest it had ever been. 

Her back arched as she managed to get the toy even deeper. She wasn’t going to last much longer especially given her first surprise orgasm.

“Oh, god,” she moaned, breathing heavily chasing after the crest of the wave that was just out of reach. All she could feel was power in her hand, it felt like she was taking it and turning it back around on herself, bending the owner of this glass dick to her will, using it to draw her pleasure.

Suddenly, an image flashed across her mind of Harry from the faire sitting underneath her as she sat on his dick and rode him into the ground. Despite being prone on her back in bed, she could feel the gravity as she fell down on his massive dick, setting her own pace, teasing him to the brink.

He was sitting in the corner and she braced her hands on either side of his head, giving herself more leverage slamming her pussy down once, twice, and on the third and final time, her body exploded.

She screamed out her pleasure leaving the dildo resting inside her as she let her hands collapse on the bed next to her while she rode out the aftershocks.

***

Harry blacked out for a moment as his orgasm washed over him. The pulsing sensation around his dick got sharper, more acute for a few heartbeats and then stopped, but it still felt like something was wrapped around him.

He pulled his hand out of his pants and stared at the come that smeared across his fingers and his abdomen from where he had pulled them out. There was a definite wet spot in his boxers, and that was going to be a very uncomfortable walk home.

He forced his breathing to steady as best he could as he released his cramped muscles and stood up from the confines of his position on the landing. His blood had been pooled in some odd places and as soon as he was upright it started rushing through his veins to try and regulate itself.

As soon as he went to take a step, he could feel himself falling towards the wall. Thankfully, the building had some sturdy railings because he gripped them tightly as he stumbled down the rest of the stairs until he hit the ground floor. Unfortunately, it had taken a lot out of him and by the time he reached the long hallway to the front door, he needed to take a rest.

Harry felt the shock to his system as his back hit the cool wall while he slid down it until he was sitting on the floor with his legs splayed.

This was ridiculous. He had just had a mysterious orgasm from a phantom force and now he needed to get ahold of himself so that he could get home. He _needed_ to get home.

But somehow he wanted to stay. Everything in him screamed at him to stay right where he was.

Maybe just for a minute, he thought. As soon as he conceded, it felt as though… Well, if he didn’t think he was crazy, or on a really bad trip, he would have said it felt like his dick was slowly pulling out of the phantom pussy-force thing.

Uber. He could call an Uber. That would take long enough to get there for him to get himself together.

Harry dug his phone out of his pants pocket and only then realized that his jeans were still basically undone. Shit. He quickly redid the zipper and wiped his still come stained hands on his pants. He hoped it was dark in the Uber.

Unlocking his phone he tapped out his request, and because it was late on a Saturday night, it was going to be at least seven minutes until someone made it to him. Perfect. He had panic attacks as a child and it had been years since he had to use the techniques he had learned, but now it might be a way to clear his head.

Stay calm. Focus on something else, something specific. 

The mailboxes for the building were a couple of feet away so Harry shimmied a few more feet down the wall until he was sitting opposite them.

1A S. Parker. Harry took a breath and read the name out loud on his exhale. 1B M. Londergen. 2A M. Turner. 2B A. Gray. That was where Harry had been for the party. One of their friend’s boyfriends lived there. 

The exercise was working.

3A G. Ware & B. Redding. 3B L. Tomlinson. Harry’s heart flipped in his chest when he read the name on 3B’s label. That was odd.

That was the top floor, though, so he started again. 1A S. Parker. 

Harry read them over and over to anchor himself until he was a bit more aware of the world around him, but every time he read the name of 3B his body reacted.

Whatever. He couldn’t read that much into it. Everything about the night had been too weird. All he needed to do was go home, and forget it had even happened.

** _One Week Later_ **

Louis was going insane. She really was. 

She usually enjoyed the drive down to Carver, it was beautiful, relaxing countryside to drive through. But that morning, she had kept her foot on the gas the whole time.

She absolutely needed to get to the faire before the public and her own call time because she had an appointment with the glassblower.

Or, well, she was going to confront the glassblower who didn’t know she was coming. It was all her fault, _ everything _ was that woman’s fault.

When Louis hit the faire grounds, she threw her car into an employee spot and the only reason she didn’t break out into a run to hunt the woman down was because it was a pain if she didn’t put her stuff away immediately. Plus, she had the dildo with her, back in its nest of black velvet, and she had to figure out how to get it to the woman so she could return it.

Louis didn’t want that thing anymore. It was defective.

Sure, the very first time she had used it her orgasm was absolutely earth-shattering. But since then? Nothing. Nada. Zilch.

Every time she used it, all she did was chase her orgasm for as long as she could stand it before she got a hand cramp and nothing got her off. Not even playing with her clit the quick and dirty way to take the edge off. 

The dildo had broken her.

Also, she knew it was crazy, she did. But she could have sworn that after that first time she used it, it hadn’t felt the same. Originally, it felt alive somehow. Then, when she pulled it out again later it just felt like cold, deadweight glass.

The glass wasn’t alive, she knew that. It just kind of… seemed like it had been.

Either way, she and the glassblower needed to have words.

When she got to the green room, Niall was there waiting for her to shoot the breeze like they always did. He was a little surprised when she kept her regular clothes on because he knew she had bought the glass the week before and he knew that was where she went regularly, but he didn’t ask any questions. Louis was grateful.

Everyone else was on her shit list, though, because it felt like she was never going to get out of there. Every time she tried to leave the backstage staff area someone needed something. 

First, it was wardrobe wanting to fit her new parade outfit, then it was one of the other knights wanting to practice a fight call, then it was the stables to check her saddle because it was a little worn down.

She was ready to tear her hair out by the time she escaped with the dildo, which of course was just as the gates were opening. 

They would have to have this confrontation publicly, then.

Dodging the few early entries, Louis made a beeline for the shop. She was moving so quickly through the woods, she kept tripping over roots that had never been a problem for her before. 

Her pulse quickened as she approached the shop and leaped up the stairs until she was standing in the middle of the open wood floor just as the shopkeeper was coming out from the back.

Only… it wasn’t the same woman at all. The woman who had been there every week before had been older and hunched over with her gray hair tied back in a bun. This woman, this girl, was probably forty years younger with red hair and freckles.

“Who are you?” Louis burst out accusingly.

The girl's eyes widened and she almost dropped the tray she was carrying of glass brooches. She stepped forward to place the tray on the counter and cowered away from Louis a bit. Louis probably had been a little harsh.

“I’m Jessie. This is my shop,” the girl replied, gathering her courage and tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

“No, it isn’t.”

The girl blinked at him, looking around confused as though she had to check for herself. “Yes it is, it’s always been my shop.”

“No, it hasn’t. Who is the old woman who’s been here every week doing the demonstrations?” Louis could feel the desperation clawing at her throat. The old woman had _ broken _ her, so she needed to be the one to fix her.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what to tell you, but it’s always been me.”

Both of them were startled when there was another set of footsteps coming up the steps.

“Um, excuse me, I need to see the glassblower?”

Louis gasped when she turned around and saw Harry of the flower crown standing at the entrance to the shop. She was even more surprised when her body began to sing.

“Harry?”

Harry’s own eyes widened. “Dame Louis? What are you doing here? How do you know my name?”

“What am I doing here? What are _you_ doing here?”

Harry blushed prettily and then looked around at both the woman behind the counter and Louis, searching for the old woman, no doubt.

“Well, you see… I’ve been having some issues this week. And it all started last Saturday, and all I could think of as the… point of origin,” he looked around guiltily again and lifted his hand up to scratch at the back of his neck. “Was this place. And something that I, uh, touched.”

The woman behind the counter stared at him shrewdly. “What is it you touched?”

Harry shuffled his feet and scratched the back of his neck again. Louis couldn’t help but be distracted by the way his arms flexed, his lean muscles were more pronounced and she admired the size of his hands. Why were men’s arms so tempting?

She shook her head to snap herself out of it.

“It was… Okay, look. I’m just going to say it. It was a dildo. But also, a piece of art?”

Louis dropped the box in her hand. 

“Oh my God,” she said as she stared at Harry and began to put the pieces together.

_ That _ was why the dildo had felt alive that first night. It was cursed or something. She had been _ cursed _ by the old lady.

“That old lady cursed me!” she cried in outrage.

Harry jumped at her interruption. “What?”

“She cursed _us,_ rather,” Louis said, not really caring at that point what it sounded like. She reached down to pick up the box and show Harry.

He gasped and jumped away from the box like it was going to reach out and grab him. “Where did you get that?”

“Here. I bought it. I’m pretty sure after you touched it.”

Harry opened his mouth to ask a question before he thought better about it, closed his mouth, and grew absolutely beet red.

Louis knew what he wanted to ask. “Yes, I used it.”

Harry’s eyes widened again as he looked down at the box and then back up at Louis. “That’s—Um— I mean. Yeah. Sure,” he stammered.

None of them knew what else to say, so they all stood there for a few heartbeats staring at each other.

The woman behind the counter broke first. “Look, I’m sorry this all happened to you guys, but I don’t know who that old woman was, and I’ve never seen _ that _ before,” she added, grimacing at the dildo still sitting out in the open inside the box. Louis rushed to put the top back on it, apologizing silently. 

“This is certainly an awkward conversation, but the gates are open so I’m going to start getting real customers any second now,” the woman continued. 

Neither Harry nor Louis moved, still unsure of what to do. 

“Okay,” she sighed. “I’ve got a very small back room where I keep some supplies and all of my personal things,” she said as she started moving to where a heavy red velvet curtain was pulled across a doorframe. “Do you maybe want some privacy? To talk?”

Harry was blushing again, and Louis could tell he wanted to accept but didn’t want to make the first move. 

“Yeah, okay. Thanks,” she said breathing a sigh of relief as the woman pulled back the curtain and both she and Harry ducked behind the counter and into the smaller space.

Louis had only gone two steps before she made her decision. The curtain drifted back into place halfway across the frame, not giving them much privacy, but ensconcing them in their own space which was enough for what Louis wanted to do.

As soon as Harry was within reach, Louis grabbed him and shoved him up against the wall, fusing their mouths together.

“Mmph!” Harry grunted in surprise.

He hadn’t been ready, so he didn’t kiss Louis back immediately, but as soon as he did the world turned on its axis.

_ This this this this_, her body screamed.

She moved back, detaching their lips with a pop as she aligned their hips and canted forward until she could feel Harry hard against her hip.

“Oh, God,” Harry groaned as his head fell back. “Wait, Louis, wait,” he panted.

Her breathing was erratic as she stopped, poised with her hand on the button of his jeans. “Yeah?”

“Did you use… Could you feel it last week?” 

“Feel what?” her arousal was clouding her brain.

“I could feel you,” Harry’s voice dropped off as Louis moved her hand down to cover his erection through his jeans and he let out a soft whimper. “I think… I felt it as you used the dildo.”

Louis’ brain shorted out and she tucked her face into Harry’s neck to breathe him in as she thought about what he was saying. If she was being honest with herself, that wasn’t even the most improbable explanation she could have come up with on her own.

They could talk about all that later. Right now, she was keyed up from a week of trying to get off and failing, and she was sure if Harry had felt the first effects of the dildo with her, he too had trouble _finishing_ that week. They were both pent up, and the first order of business was fixing that.

Suddenly, as off-kilter as Louis had felt all week, everything seemed to slot into place. She felt herself let go and forget about all of that as she continued her path across the front of Harry’s jeans.

“Did you feel how wet I was, then? For you?” 

Harry squeezed his eyes shut as he bit down on his lip to keep himself from crying out while Louis undid his zipper. He was so incredibly beautiful and responsive, and it took no time at all for him to give himself over to Louis.

“I thought about you, you know. While I used it. I imagined riding you into the floor. Is that something you’d like to try?” Louis asked casually as she teased her fingers lightly over his length.

Harry keened but kept his hands flat against the wall surrendering himself to Louis’ onslaught.

“What’s the matter, Harry? Aren’t you going to touch me? Show me what you would have done if I had actually been there.”

The order flipped a switch in Harry and as he brought his hands up to Louis’ hips, he immediately pushed them into the back of her soft sweatpants, latching onto her ass.

“That’s it, baby,” she whispered before leaning in to kiss him again.

Both of them were so wrapped up in each other, neither one saw the smirk on the red haired woman’s face as she drew the curtain more fully across the doorframe. She went to step away to tend to her other customers, but just as she did the moans started in earnest. Tapping the door frame twice, she listened as the sound became faint and muffled.

That would hold them for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Dub/con cw:
> 
> Louis and Harry barely know each other, but Harry feels whatever the dildo does as though the dildo is his dick. The old woman tricks him into this (knowing what it will do) and he does not explicitly give his consent. There is a moment when it first starts that he's alarmed and confused, and he is also tipsy which abates his response time and reactions.
> 
> On Louis' end, she is choosing to use the dildo of her own free will, but the enchantment heightened her reactions to the world around her and made her aroused enough to use it. Which, again, she did not give explicit consent for that to happen.
> 
> It's heavily implied that everything that happens between them is as a result of an enchantment. I wrote it with the idea that the enchantment was merely a catalyst to get them to meet/get together, but that just my own personal opinion! And could be taken as "forcing" them to do something.
> 
> Please reach out to me in the comments if you have any other questions!


End file.
